Dios del Caos
by MenteEnBlanco
Summary: Nunca más que un momento, nunca lo suficiente para una charla. Para cuando fue demasiado tarde, él había sido quien sembró indiferencia y desesperanza en el corazón de su preciado Loki. Este fic participa del Reto Especial: "De tal palo, tal astilla" del foro "La Era de los Vengadores" - Drabble


**No lo he editado como debería, así que me disculparán por los errores.**

 **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y la mitología nórdica, yo no gano dinero con esto.**

 _ _ **Este fic participa del Reto Especial: "De tal palo, tal astilla" del foro "La Era de los Vengadores"**__

 _ **Ganador del primer lugar.**_

* * *

El reino del hielo, Jotunheim, había sido derrotado al fin.

Odín estaba cansado, soportando apenas lo estragos de la guerra y el peso de la muerte a sus espaldas, pero aún había una cosa por hacer antes de regresar a casa. A los cálidos brazos de su esposa y la suave risa de su hijo.

Debía hacerse con la fuente de poder, la energía que daba vida a todo en Jotunheim: _El cofre de los antiguos inviernos._ Si los gigantes de hielo no fuesen seres sanguinarios, Odín seguramente se sentiría culpable al destruirlos. Pero aquellos monstruos no merecían una reliquia de tal magnitud.

Sus pasos lentos retumbaron en los pasillos del palacio en ruinas, pasando por alto los cuerpos fríos, deteniéndose sólo en el umbral de una habitación destrozada, para _tomar_ la siguiente pieza de su colección.

Cuando era joven, hubo admirado las gigantescas construcciones que los Jotun alzaban, tan alto que sus picos parecían rozar las estrellas. Casi le daba lástima el haberlas destruido, pero la _lástima_ no es algo que un rey pueda expresar más que para sí mismo en soledad.

La reliquia vibraba contra sus dedos callosos, el azul apagado titilando con algunos destellos y Odín sintió el frío recorrerle el cuerpo bajo la armadura. De repente se encontró caminando a través del castillo sin poder frenarse, con imágenes y recuerdos que no eran suyos pasando sobre sus ojos.

¿Hacia dónde iba? Él no podría saberlo, demasiado ocupado en descubrir secretos, como un niño con juguetes nuevos, para reparar en que aquel recorrido podría llevarlo al fin de su paz.

Cuando las historias dejaron de fluir por su cabeza, Odín tuvo la sensación de haber estado años enteros observándolas y a la vez sólo un par de minutos.

Agradeció su decisión de haber ido solo, sería malo que alguno de sus soldados viese al Padre de Todo dominado por una _caja_.

Parpadeó, observando con desconfianza el lugar a su alrededor, mientras las voces de vidas pasadas se alejaban de sus oídos y le permitían escuchar con claridad el llanto de un bebé.

Confundido caminó dentro de la habitación, extrañamente manchada de sangre roja cuando ningún gigante de hielo podría... _Una sala de tortura,_ fue lo que primero pensó, pero entonces ¿quién dejaría a un bebé allí?

Decidiendo que no tenía mayor relevancia, se dejó llevar por la curiosidad y siguió el sonido, no había muchas cosas en la estancia más que escombros así que fue sencillo encontrar el bulto de mantas tras una gran roca.

Con la delicadeza que había usado tantas veces con su hijo, alzó y descubrió al pequeño bebé Jotun. Era una miniatura azul, nada que él hubiese imaginado de un gigante, acarició suavemente las pequeñas facciones, hipnotizado cuando el niño dejó sus sollozos.

Odín sólo tenía un ojo, un hijo, una esposa y un reino. Pero al ver al diminuto ser, cambiando su forma Jotun a una más como él, de piel casi tan blanca como el papel y ojos totalmente verdes, Odín vio dos hijos heridos, vio pena y gritos desgarradores, no había esposa y no había reino.

Vio un poder tan grande en una criatura tan tierna, que tomó la decisión antes de pensarlo.

Cubrió al pequeño de nuevo y lo escondió bajo la gruesa capa de pieles que tenía por abrigo, junto al Cofre que vibraba con fuerza al tener tan cerca a su legítimo heredero.

Odín acogió al Jotun y le dio un nombre, un título, una madre y un hermano. Pero él jamás soportó ver los ojos de su hijo -porque era su hijo, tanto o más querido que Thor- que le traían el escalofrío de la muerte y la promesa del fin.

Nunca más que un momento, nunca lo suficiente para una charla. Cuando fue demasiado tarde, él había sido quien sembró indiferencia y desesperanza en el corazón de su preciado Loki.

Y se cumplió lo que una pequeña criatura de ojos verdes y piel blanca le mostró alguna vez con su primera risa: no hubo esposa, ni reino, ni hijos, ni paz.

* * *

 **En realidad escribí esto en un par de horas, así que no ha pasado lo suficiente para que mi cerebro procese lo bueno o malo que es (lol)**

 **Meh, he querido hacer algo no-homo sobre Loki ¿Y qué mejor que mostrando a Odín en su polémica escena adoptando al loki-llo? (Muchas cosas mejores, pero shhh)**

 **Como sea, feliz no-día-del-padre a todos. Deberían dejarme un review si les ha gustado... Y si lo han odiado también, con sólo ver que alguien se toma la molestia de comentar me da un mini vuelco en el corazón de la alegría(?)**

 **¡Saludos!**


End file.
